1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices with supports, and particular, to an electronic device having rotatable support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as digital photo frames usually include a rotatably adjustable support. The support can be adjusted to support the electronic device at various orientations. Although the conventional supports can satisfy the basic requirement, it is always desirable and useful to provide a new support.